


Quentin's Wards

by rizcriz



Series: Covenant House Drabbles [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Penny likes it, Quentin's a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Penny overhears something in Quentin's head.





	Quentin's Wards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing 500 word drabbles (any ship, any prompt) for everyone who donates to Jason's Covenant House fundraiser! This is the first of the series!

Penny and Quentin

Quentin groans, running a hand over his face and pulling his knees up to his chest in one surpsingly smooth motion as Penny enters the room. "Look," He says through his hands, "I know what -- what you're going to say. And I just. Don't want to talk about it right now." Penny doesn't say anything, and Quentin sighs, lifting his head to look at him, frowning. "You don't have to stand there. Glowering. I know I need -- need to work on my wards."

Penny licks his lips, gaze turning to follow the track of the bookshelves. "Those were some pretty intense thoughts you were having," He says, mindlessly. He takes a step further into the room and reaches out to graze a hand along the spine of one of the books on the edge of the shelf. "Didn't realize you were capable of more than thinking about crappy pop songs and how miserable you are."

Huffing, Quentin wraps his arms around his legs. "Surprise," He mutters, dropping his chin to the top of his knees. "I'm a disaster who keeps falling for people I have no chance with." He scoffs, mostly to himself, looking down at the coffee table in front of him. "Not that. It's actually a surprise. People not wanting me isn't. Exactly. New." He glances up at Penny from behind his hair, watches as he walks along the side of the bookshelf, until he stops and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll. Get over it. I always do. You don't -- I won't make things weird."

Penny raises an eyebrow. "I think I'd be more freaked out if you weren't making shit weird." He takes a step forward, shrugging a shoulder. "And who says I want you to get over it?"

It takes a moment for the words to register. "Wait--" Quentin sits up straight, legs slipping over the side of the couch clumsily. They dangle an inch above the ground. "What?"

"Look," Penny says, moving in closer, arms still crossed, like he's being the one defensive despite the fact that Quentin's the one that accidentally thought vomited his feelings all over the place. "You're the most infuriating jack ass I've ever met." He shrugs again, stopping on the other side of the coffee table and staring down at Quentin with a quiet intensity that almost makes no sense. "But. You've - and if you tell anyone I said this, I will find a way to travel you to the edge of a volcano and push you in -- you've got a good heart. And you're not hideous."

Blinking, Quentin leans forward. His heart pounds angrily against his chest. "I-- what. What are you-- you're --"

Penny rolls his eyes and rounds the table, smirking. He's all swagger and confidence, a harsh juxtaposition to the anxious fear Quentin's sure he's radiating all over the place. "I'm saying," Penny murmurs, leaning over the side of the couch, both hands digging into the fabric of the arm as he props himself up just out of Quentin's reach. "That maybe you're not so bad. And that you might need to stop saying nobody wants you all the time." He makes a face. "Not might. You definitely do. I don't date liars."

Quentin's mouth falls open. "Date -- what --"

Penny stands back, flashing him a grin. "I mean. You did say you want to go on all the dates," his tone is teasing but his eyes are playful and soft. Quentin tries to subtly reach down and pinch himself, but Penny follows the movement, and huffs out a little laugh. "All the dates. Making out where people might see us. I'm down." He turns on his heel. "Be ready in an hour. I've got some ideas."

"You--"

"I'm taking you on a date, Coldwater. Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a drabble, donate to Jason's Covenant House (http://www.sleepout.org/participant/Jason-Ralph) send me a screenshot on twitter (I'm rizcriz on there as well) with a ship and a prompt, and I'll write you a 500 word drabble! It's an amazing cause, so even if my writing doesn't spur you, hopefully what the cause is, will!


End file.
